Love is painful
by Little Sweet Romanian Girl
Summary: Leah falls in love with Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Who's that girl?

Leah's Pov

„Screw you! Life's a bitch! I can't believe what happened! I know, I know, I've losted you. Well let me explain...

I was standing outside the Cullens' Mansion. Jake was inside talking to his beloved devil-spawn. Aaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh! I hate her.

Then jake came out with the devil-spawn telling us we are going hiking. Well everything went fine until we arrived at the cliffs and Jake and the devil-spawn started kissing.

Now I hate fer even more! It should have been me in his arms. I should be the one kissing him. She's like stelling my life.

Whait a sec... Why am I jealous of her? Did I just... No I can't be in love with Jake. This is not true!

But the pain in my heart told me otherwise."

„So now do you see, Racheal? That leech is living my life!" i told my best friend.

„Leah... if you rally love Jacob you must tell tell him. Do not let her live your life!"

„You're right Racheal. I won't let her!"

So I leaved my best friend and headded for the Cullen's house. When I arrived guess who was waiting for me? Exacty, the devil-spawn. She was furious, but I don't know why.

After 5 seconds of looking at eachother the rest of her familly came out. Bella and Edward were furious too. Alice and Jasper were shocked. Carlisle and Esme were somehow scared and Emmet and Rosalie were annoyed.

What the fuck happened? Oh, no! This is not happening! Why me? That Edward readed my mind!

That's why they are like this they know everything!


	2. Chapter 2

Every Heart

I could't stand it. They looked at me like I was the devil. So I ran away as fast as I could, but before I lived a heard Bella call me bitch. I hate her she's so stupid.

I ran to the cliffs hopping I can find someone there who can help me. No one was there I was all alone, that's the way I was all the time alone. That Bella bitch should be happy she has a father and a mother who love her, that she has a husband that would do anything for her, unlike me. I'll never have all this things.

I felt something hot on my face. I can't believe that. I haven't cried in 5 years and I cry now!

For these five years I was like a stone. I had my heart made of stone and I fought for what was precious to me. That's what I'm going to do now; I'm going to fight with the devil-spawn and her stupid family for Jake.

Now it all starts. It starts a battle, a war. And I'm not the one who's going to lose.

After I repeated the words in my head for the fifth time I had to choose a song so mind-freak won't be able to hear anything.

I know…. Every Heart by Boa. So I began singing the song in my head:

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die.

When I got back to the Cullens' they were all outside. They hadn't left, I could smell.

I saw a hint of confiusion writen on Edward's face. That was all I needed. He can't read me.


	3. Chapter 3

Me against the world!

_He can't read me!_

That was it! My plan was working! Okay. Here goes nothing!

"What's up?" I was planning to play with their nerves a little.

"You know what's up!" The devil-spawn yelled.

"No, I don't know. So why don't you tell me."

I felt Edward's eyes on me. Only then I realized that my song is about to end. I have to come out with something new. I know me against the world by super chick. Now! Here goes!

_Wanna quit and give up,_

_Simon says to pack it up,_

"You like Jake, you can't like Jake!" she yelled. Well sorry, but-

_Shot down from all sides,_

_Don't know why I try,_

"Oh. So that's what this is all about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Leah! You can't love him!" she yelled again.

_So get this and kiss it,_

_Goodbye I won't miss it,_

"Well it seems that I can!"

_I wanna go back to L. A._

_I don't belong, that's what they say,_

"LEAH!" okay now the devil-spawn was mad. Let's hit another nerve.

_They said don't try to change the world_

_You're just a girl so…._

"Leah how could you?" this time it was Bella.

_It's me against the world today,_

_I'm gonna do it my own way,_

_And though nobody understands,_

_I'm gonna make a one girl stand._

"Look! I don't care what you say! I'm going to do what I want to do."

_It's my independence day,_

_I can't waste time on what they say,_

_If we believe and we have faith,_

_We're gonna change the world someday._

"I'm going to love who I want so get the hell out of my life!"

I looked at them and they were stunned. They weren't expecting this. I turned my back to them and leaved to search the beach. Jake has to be there!

**Okay, look! This story should be a short one. So that's why it will have just four chapters.**

**This story and Not my world are the last Twilight stories I'm going to write. **

**So please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Deeper and Deeper

_Why? Why should we go deeper in to this?_

_I don't know. I'm trying; I'm trying to find what's your secret._

_I don't know. The minutes are counting between us, yeah._

I ran as fast as my feet will hold me to the beach. I know Jacob is there, but I know he's sad. I think the bloodsuckers told him what happened. Well it's up to me to always clean up the mess.

I finally arrived at the beach. I was looking around when I saw him.

"Leah." He whispered my name.

_I'm falling deeper and deeper,_

_Getting sweeter and sweeter,_

_You can't obscure desire_

_As it grows_

_It's so strong_

_It lingers on_

_Forever._

"Jacob."

I jump in his arms and we started kissing. His kisses are so seductive, so sensual, and so different from Sam's. We continued to kiss each other for like two minutes then I had to break the moment.

"Jacob, you have an imprint. Go to her. You love her."

"No, Leah. I broke the imprint. I love you!"

_How? How come you're abundant?_

_In my thoughts, I wonder_

_Now, I know that it's scripted,_

_Time, the seconds are counting between us, yeah._

Those words he just said have shaken my world and before I knew what I was doing I started kissing him again. And again. And again, until I couldn't take anymore.

Now he was mine and I was his.

No Nessie, no Bella, no Sam and no vamps.

Just us.

"I love you, Leah!" he said

"I love you, Jake!" I answered.

**Okay. So here it is. The story is over and I'm not going to write another one.**

**I want to thank you blankel1, for always telling me what you think. I hope you like the last chapter and I want to tell you that you helped me a lot with this story.**

**Thank you and see you around.**


End file.
